graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Daenerys Targaryen (serial)
Dany Matka Smoków Niespalona Mhysa Srebrna Królowa Smocza Królowa Wyzwolicielka z Okowów |pochodzenie = Smocza Skała |płeć = Kobieta |włosy = Srebrne |skóra = Blada |miłość = Khal Drogo Daario Naharis Jon Snow |wrogowie = Synowie Harpii |pozycja = Królowa Meereen |ród = Targaryen |przynależność = Ród Targaryen |debiut = Nadchodzi Zima |aktor = Emilia Clarke |tytuł = Księżniczka Smoczej Skały Królowa Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszy Ludzi (na wygnaniu, pretendentka) Władczyni Siedmiu Królestw (na wygnaniu, pretendentka) Protektora Królestwa (na wygnaniu, pretendentka) Królowa Siedmiu Królestw Khaleesi Wielkiego Morza Traw Królowa Meereen |narodowość = Westeros Valyria |zawód = Królowa |zajęcie = Królowa |panowanie = 298 o. P. – nadal }}Królowa Daenerys I Targaryen (wym. /də'nɛəɹɪs tɑɹ'gɛəɹiən/), Daenerys Zrodzona z Burzy, Niespalona, Matka Smoków, Wyzwolicielka z Okowów lub Dany (wym. /'dæni/) – ósme dziecko i druga córka (jedyna, która dożyła dorosłości) króla Siedmiu Królestw Westeros Aerysa II Targaryena i jego siostry-żony, królowej Rhaelli Targaryen. Jedna z trzech dzieci Aerysa, która dożyła dorosłości, urodziła się jako pogrobowiec, czyli po śmierci ojca. Siostra Rhaegara i Viserysa Targaryenów, oraz ciotka Rhaenys i Aegona Targaryenów. Uważana za prawowitą spadkobierczynię Żelaznego Tronu i dynastii Targaryenów, jako królowa na wygnaniu. Żona Khala Drogo, po jego śmierci poślubiła Ghiscarczyka Hizdahra zo Loraqa. Jedna z ostatnich członków starożytnej dynastii Targaryenów, byłej rodziny królewskiej z Westeros. Jest jedną z głównych narratorek. Obecnie królowa Meereen. Charakter i wygląd thumb|left Daenerys ma tradycyjnie fioletowe oczy i srebrno-złote włosy Targaryenów . Jest szczupła i niska, ale mimo tego posiada pewną wytrzymałość ze względu na swoje trudne życiowe doświadczenia. Ma smukłe ciało , z małymi piersiami . thumb|Daenerys i Daario. Dany jest sprytna i przebiegła, stanowcza i zdecydowana, lecz niedoświadczona. Nienawidzi uzurpatora, ponieważ oskarża go o śmierć rodziny i swoją tułaczkę po Wolnych Miastach. Z radością przyjęła wieść o jego śmierci i wojnie domowej w Siedmiu Królestwach. Mimo że została oddana Khalowi Drogo siłą, z czasem pokochała Dothraka. Obecnie darzy gorącym uczuciem Daaria Naharisa. Jest bardzo nieufna z powodu przepowiedni, według której czekają ją trzy zdrady: „jedna za krew, druga z miłości, a trzecia za złoto”. Główną jej słabością jest to, że musi bardzo polegać na wiedzy innych otaczających ją ludzi. Wierzyła w opowieści Viserysa o ich rodzinie, gdyż nie miała nikogo innego, kto by jej o tym opowiedział; była całkiem nieświadoma, że jej ojciec został uznany za szaleńca. Prawdę uświadomił jej dopiero ser Barristan Selmy. Słabością Daenerys jest to, że nigdy nie czytała żadnych książek o wychowywaniu smoków i nie jest pewna, jak rozwijać swoje umiejętności kontroli i dyscypliny nad nimi, nie wie jak wytrenować smoki, aby wykorzystały w pełni swój ognisty potencjał. Martwi się, że jak jej smoki dorosną, nie będzie w stanie ich kontrolować lub używać do walki czy wykorzystać przy inwazji Westeros. Daenerys jest znakomitym jeźdźcem, ale nie posiada szczególnych umiejętności walki. Historia Wczesne lata Jej matka, królowa Rhaella, będąc z nią w ciąży, uciekła na Smoczą Skałę ze swoim młodszym synem, Viserysem, z rozkazu swego męża – brata króla Aerysa II, gdzie zmarła podczas porodu w trakcie monstrualnej burzy w 284 o. P.o. P. – od Podboju Aegona.. Od tej burzy wziął się przydomek Daenerys Zrodzona w Burzy. Przed śmiercią królowa Rhaella koronowała Viserysa na króla, a Daenerys jako jedna z ostatnich Targaryenów została de facto księżniczką Smoczej Skały i spadkobierczynią brata. Wkrótce Smocza Skała została zaatakowana przez siły rebeliantów na czele ze Stannisem Baratheonem, bratem wodza buntowników Roberta Baratheona. Garnizon zamku był gotów sprzedać dzieci Szalonego Króla w zamian za łaskę, dlatego też Daenerys z Viserysem zostali przemyceni przez ser Willema Darry’ego do Wolnego Miasta Braavos. Daenerys urodziła się jako pogrobowiec, czyli jej ojciec nie żył kiedy się rodziła. Jej najstarszy brat Rhaegar zginął przed jej narodzinami, Daenerys nie miała więc nikogo bliskiego prócz swego jedynego starszego brata Viserysa, który się nią opiekował. Tak więc swoje dzieciństwo Daenerys spędziła na wygnaniu. W Braavos mieszkała przez kilka lat, ponieważ uzurpator nie był w stanie ich zabić, nie obrażając tym samym najpotężniejszego z Wolnych Miast. Wiele razy Daenerys myśli o tym domu o czerwonych drzwiach wejściowych, w ogrodzie którego rosły drzewa cytrynowe i tęskni do tamtych dni. Viserys był dla niej miły i opowiadał jej historie; zabierał ją na bazary i kupował bibeloty i kiełbaski. Niestety, po kilku latach stary i wierny ser Darry umarł i słudzy domu skradli ich ostatnie pieniądze, zmuszając Viserysa i Daenerys do kolejnego wygnania . Stres związany z tymi wydarzeniami spadł na barki Viserysa, który zaczął się zmieniać. Kiedy mieli sprzedać koronę swojej matki, która była ostatnią wartościową rzeczą, jaka im pozostała, zaczął tracić nerwy i obwiniać siostrę o śmierć matki. Targaryenowie praktykowali małżeństwa między rodzeństwem, dlatego Daenerys zawsze zakładała, że poślubi Viserysa. Małżeństwo z Khalem W następnych latach Daenerys i Viserys wędrowali od miasta do miasta szukając pomocy, by odzyskać Żelazny Tron. Daenerys na początku serii była bardzo piękną, ale nieśmiałą i łagodną młodą dziewczyną, zastraszoną przez swojego brata. W Wolnym Mieście Pentos rodzeństwo było gośćmi Illyrio Mopatisa , potężnego i bogatego magistra. Illyrio i Viserys zaplanowali oddanie trzynastoletniej Daenerys Khalowi Drogo, wodzowi Dothraków. Viserys miał nadzieję zdobyć w ten sposób armię Droga i podbić Westeros. Na ślubie Daenerys otrzymała od Illyria trzy skamieniałe smocze jaja. Chociaż na początku była przerażona, groźny wódz okazał się dość delikatny i taktowny wobec swej młodej żony, a ona go pokochała. Wolność i władza, które otrzymała jako dothracka khaleesi (królowa), pomogły jej wyrosnąć na silną i pewną siebie młodą kobietę, zdolną postawić się swojemu mściwemu bratu. Daenerys, jej brat i khalasar wyjechali na wschód do Vaes Dothrak, gdzie Daenerys została przedstawiona staruchom dosh khaleen, które wyprorokowały, że jej dziecko będzie dawno przepowiedzianym dothrackim zdobywcą . Viserys stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, domagając się od Droga pomocy w odzyskaniu korony. Doprowadziło to khala do „ukoronowania” Viserysa poprzez wylanie mu na głowę garnka roztopionego złota, co zabiło Żebraczego Króla . thumb|Daenerys i jeden z jej smoków. Podczas plądrowania przez Dothraków jednej z podbitych wiosek Daenerys ulitowała się nad jedną z niewolnic, lhazareńską maegi Mirri Maz Duur . Drogo został poważnie ranny w bitwie i był bliski śmierci. Danaerys nakazała kobiecie, by go uratowała. Rytuał magii krwi wyszedł fatalnie, zabijając nienarodzone dziecko Dany w jej łonie i zostawiając Droga w stanie wegetacji. Daenerys zakończyła życie swego męża poprzez uduszenie, a następnie weszła w płomienie na jego stosie pogrzebowym, zabierając ze sobą smocze jaja. To sprawiło, że z jaj wykluły się smoki, pierwsze w świecie od wieków. Daenerys sama pozostała niespalona i stała się pierwszą na świecie kobietą-wodzem Dothraków i Matką Smoków . Qarth Zobacz też: Qarth Po wykluciu smoków i udaniu się na wyniszczające jej khalasar czerwone pustkowie, Daenerys wysłała zwiadowców we wszystkich kierunkach. Jeden wrócił prowadząc trzech emisariuszy z Qarth. Tam też udała się młoda królowa ze swoją małą grupą zwolenników, licząc na pomoc w zdobyciu Westeros; kupcy Qarth byli jednak zainteresowani jedynie pozyskaniem jej smoków . Przebywając w mieście dowiedziała się o śmierci Uzurpatora oraz wybuchu Wojny Pięciu Królów. To przekonało ją, że należy jak najszybciej działać i rozpocząć inwazję na Siedem Królestw. Czarnoksiężnik Pyat Pree zaprosił ją, by odwiedziła jego przywódców, Nieśmiertelnych . Daenerys zdała sobie sprawę, że czarnoksiężnicy spiskują przeciwko niej. Po zniszczeniu domu Nieśmiertelnych, podążając za sugestią zamaskowanej kobiety z Asshai, Quaithe, Dany udała się na zachód . W Qarth zamachowiec z zakonu Zasmuconych próbował zabić Dany, ale interweniował wtedy Arstan Białobrody (faktycznie Barristan Selmy w przebraniu). On i eunuch (Silny Belwas) przedstawili się jako agenci magistra Illyrio. Illyrio wysłał trzy statki handlowe, by przetransportować Dany i jej ludzi do Pentos. Jednak Daenerys użyła statków i zawartości ich ładowni, by udać się do Zatoki Smoków, dawnej Zatoki Niewolniczej. Zatoka Smoków Zobacz też: Zatoka Smoków Przybywając tam Dany zobaczyła miasta utrzymujące się ze sprzedaży i pracy niewolników. W Astaporze kupiła armię elitarnych żołnierzy eunuchów zwanych Nieskalanymi. Użyła ich do zdobycia miasta i uwolniła ich, lecz oni postanowili pójść za nią i dla niej walczyć. W Yunkai, następnym mieście na swej trasie, Dany przekonała najemne siły miasta do przyłączenia się do niej. Żołnierze z yunkajskiej armii zostali zabici lub schwytani i Yunkai poddało się kilka dni później. Yunkajscy niewolnicy przyłączyli się do pochodu Daenerys. thumb|Dany pod Yunkai. Blisko Meereen Daenerys niemal zginęła, ale Arstan Białobrody zabił mordercę i zdradził swą prawdziwą tożsamość jako Barristan Selmy. Twierdził, że szukał jej i chciał się do niej przyłączyć, gdyż jest prawowitą spadkobierczynią Żelaznego Tronu. Selmy ujawnił również, że jej zaufany zaprzysiężony rycerz, Jorah Mormont, donosił o jej działaniach Królewskiej Przystani, mając nadzieję na ułaskawienie od króla Roberta Baratheona. Daenerys poczuła się zdradzona przez każdego z nich, choć obaj pragnęli żarliwie odpokutować za swoje czyny . Kilkanaście dni później Meereen zostało zdobyte, do czego obaj rycerze bardzo się przyczynili. Królowa wygnała ser Joraha, ale ułaskawiła Selmy’ego i przyjęła do swej Gwardii Królewskiej. Rządy w Meereen Po wiadomości, że Astaporem wstrząsają wewnętrzne walki rujnujące miasto, Daenerys postanowiła pozostać w Meereen i rządzić miastem, a nie ruszać na Westeros. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ma małe doświadczenie we władaniu i dowodzeniu, umiejętnościach, które będą potrzebne przy inwazji na Siedem Królestw. Decyzja ta nie została zbyt dobrze przyjęta wśród tych z jej zwolenników, którzy woleliby jej natychmiastowy powrót do Westeros, lecz Daenerys zdecydowała się zostać i rządzić. Meereeńscy Wielcy Panowie nie pogodzili się z władzą nowej królowej i prowadzili czynny opór, stosując wojnę partyzancką. Aby zapobiec nocnym morderstwom i ataku Yunkai’i, którzy pokonali już wyzwoleńczy Astapor, Daenerys postanowiła wyjść za mąż za Hizdahra zo Loraq’a, mimo że kochała najemnika Daario Naharisa. W dniu zaślubin została uratowana przed synami harpii przez swego smoka, Drogona. Poleciała z nim na Morze Dothraków, gdzie spotkała khalasar pod dowództwem khala Jhago . Pojawienia Galeria Daenerys 1x01a.jpg|Daenerys w sukni od Illyrio. Daenerys 1x01b.jpg|Daenerys w swojej sukni ślubnej. Drogo and Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys ze swoim mężem, khalem Drogo. Daenerys in wedding dress.png|Daenerys przyjmująca prezent ślubny. Daenerys and Drogo 1x01.jpg|Noc poślubna Daenerys i Drogo. Irri_1.jpg|Irri i Daenerys. Daenerys & Doreah 1x02.png|Doreah uczy Daenerys sztuki miłości. Daenerys Targaryen.jpg|Daenerys na Morzu Dothraków. Daenerys HBO.png|Daenerys na Morzu Dothraków. Daenerys & Drogo 1x03.png|Daenerys oznajmia, że jest w ciąży. Dosh khaleen chanting.png|Daenerys przed Dosh Khaleen. Dany and the egg.jpg|Daenerys i smocze jajo. Drogo and Dany.jpg|Drogo i Daenerys rozmawiają o Żelaznym Tronie. Daenerys, Irri & Doreah 1x07.png|Daenerys ze służąca w Vaes Dothrak. Daenerys 1x08.jpg|Daenerys i ranny khal. Drogo's fall.jpg|Daenerys i Drogo po upadku z konia. DanyInBaelor.jpg Dany at Drogo's Fall.jpg Dany-awake.png|Ranna Daenerys po przebudzeniu. Jorah & Daenerys 1x10.png|Jorah Mormont i Daenerys po wkroczeniu w ogień. DanyEW2.png DanySeason2Main.png Daenerys 2x01.jpeg Daenerys 202.jpg Daenerys 2x02.jpg Daenerys & Irri 2x02.png|Daenerys i płacząca Irri. Daenerys 2x05.jpg|Daenerys po przybyciu do miasta Qarth. Dany_2x10.jpg Dany Doreah Drogon.jpg|Daenerys uczy Drogona piec mięso. Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys i Jorah spotykają Pyata Pree. Daenerys still.jpg Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys w sukni od Xaro. Dany waits.jpg|Daenerys w oczekiwaniu na Króla Przypraw. Daenerys Qarth.jpg Daenerys 2x06.jpg Danypurple.jpg| Empty cages.jpg|Daenerys i ser Moran. Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG GoT S3 Second Sons.jpg Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png Dany jorah selmy 3x03.jpg|Dany, Jorah i Barristan. Daenerys S3.jpg Dragon.jpg|Daenerys i Drogon w Yunkai. Second Sons Dany.jpg dany second sons a.jpg Daenerys 3x09.jpg Mhysa Dany Jorah finale.png|Missandei, Dany i Jorah. Dany Mother Mhysa.png Game-of-Thrones-Daenerys-Targaryen.jpg 208858.jpg thechildren4-v.jpg Daenerys-Ruling.png Dany_EW_S5.jpg Emilia-clarke-outtake-127104.jpg Emilia-clarke-127095.jpg Daenerys and Hizdahr The Dance of Dragons.jpg|Daenerys i Hizdahr zo Loraq. Dany and Drogon s6.jpg|Drogon ratuje Daenerys. emilia-clarke-10194.jpg Emila Clarke Dragon.jpg|Daenerys i Drogon. Dany rides Drogon s6 Meereen.jpg|Daenerys dosiada Drogona. Drogon and Dany s5 lost.jpg|Dany i Drogon. Khalessi captured by Dothraki s5.jpg|Dany otoczona przez Dothraków. Drogon and Dany s5 lost.jpg Dany in s6 with Dothraki.jpg|Dany z Dothrakami. Dany speaking to Khal s6.jpg|Dany rozmawia z khalem. Dany hall of faces promo.jpg ANOV Daenerys Preview.png Daenerys-ep-3.jpg Daenerysmorogaze.jpg de:Daenerys Targaryen en:Daenerys Targaryen es:Daenerys Targaryen fr:Daenerys Targaryen he:דאינריז טארגאריין it:Daenerys Targaryen lt:Daenerys Targaryen nl:Daenerys Targaryen pt-br:Daenerys Targaryen ro:Daenerys Targaryen (serial) ru:Дейнерис Таргариен sv:Daenerys Targaryen uk:Дейенеріс Таргарієн zh:丹妮莉丝·坦格利安 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wolnych Miast Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Krain Korony Kategoria:Narratorzy Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z Gry o tron Kategoria:Postacie ze Starcia królów Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy mieczy Kategoria:Postacie z Uczty dla wron Kategoria:Postacie z Tańca ze smokami Kategoria:Ród Targaryen Kategoria:Żywi